Marionette of Fate
by s.f.studio13
Summary: An exiled Assassin stands as the lone obstacle of The Elf & Orc alliance. Raven having warned his Queen of the impending war subsequently being ignored which spurred his failed coup d'etat attempt all lead to the position Raven finds himself in. One man viewed as a boy against two of the 3 great nations allied in a goal to conquer The other Divine races. Follow along as He struggle


Prologue

This is the story of how one man reshaped the Cien Nation. A nation of people who have the appearance of children never aging beyond 13 appearance wise, this combined with their childlike stature caused them to be looked down on by the other Nations being mostly ignored, that would prove to be their mistake. The person who would bring about this change was Raven, a 24yr old cien male who had been living in the human nation since the start of the war. He had been using his time their to master his ability to control defined areas of space and all the properties within that pocket of space of, this journey starts in a small town in the lower region of the human nation, there lived a young boy who was ignored by the villagers not out of any sense of animosity but more because a child living alone in their town was nothing new it had become normal ever since the war started, with all able bodied Adults being called to take "arms" in defence of their nation

Chapter 1 A night's work

It was dark in the room the only light coming from the double moons shining through the window. There was a black bear like creature laying on the bed with a yatta bird perched on its head, the bird looks like mix of raven and crow with three legs and four eyes. The two creatures made no movements save for blinking they stared at the door as if waiting for something to come. The time ticked on slowly until a low steady thump could be heard from beyond the door. Pg. 2

The boy moved through the door and into the bathroom where he began to shower and wash the blood from his body, as he did this the boy let his mind recall _the_ _day and what had started off like any other in the town of Andrena Mills, until he learned that a squad of orca would be making their way to the town. He planned to intercept that squadron before they reached the town. Pg 3_

_After running through his morning exercise he started to prepare his gear for the mission. He laid several items on the bed checking each item before placing on his person. He carried a black short sword, black rope, and a pair of gauntlets. His equipment ready Raven gives a mental call to his spirit animals, a few seconds later a large black bear like creature with a black bird on its head come into the room looking at Raven waiting for his orders. Raven orders the pair to stay inside until he returns since this mission will be inside another town it would be hard for the animals_

_to move around unnoticed and with that he leaps from the open window onto his roof choosing to leave town this way to avoid the townspeople seeing him leave. Pg. 4_

_Raven is miles outside of Andrena moving with speed he silently works his way through a dark forest he starts to slow his pace looking for signs of the Orc to have passed through the area. It isn't long before he finds broken branches leading deeper into the forest. Raven follows the broken branches until he starts to hear what sounds like chanting. The sound was coming from the distance almost directly in front of Raven luckily for him it sounded like they were moving away which was exactly what Raven was hoping for. It was time for him to get to work. Pg 5. _

_Raven is moving through the tree branches making use of his size, he is able to catch up to the trailing members of the Orc squadron. They were oblivious to his presence as they were enthralled in their chanting. This brought a sinister smirk to Raven's face as he dropped from the tree in between the last two Orcs, removing both of their heads before his feet touched the ground. Raven was already moving towards the main group about twenty In number, however they were marching in two lines making it easy for Raven to dispatch another four Orcs before being noticed by others in the group. Pg. 6_

_Seeing that the falling orc body was noticed, he quickly retreats into the treetops. Raven pulls out the rope he brought with him tying it to the ring on the hilt of his sword. Having attached the rope he begins to spin the sword creating an eerie whistle that fills the forest area. The Orcs who by this time are alert to the danger in the area have taken up a defensive positions calling forth a variety of weapons made of mystic energy. The first orc was caught off guard as the sword came flying from his side piercing his ribs before the blade was yanked back into the foliage. This caused the Orcs to focus their attention on the tree tops looking for any sign of movement. Pg. 7_

_A large female orc is surrounded by four members of the squadron. She is enraged that her soldiers are being picked off by some unknown assailant. Her personal guard had responded immediately to the treat taking positions around their captain. She barks an order to her men for the Orcs with projectile weapons to launch attacks in masse at different sections of the trees. They comply instantly launching energy projectiles at the trees trying to force Raven out into the open. This isn't unexpected as Raven as already left the treetops in favor of moving through the shadows to reach his target who has finally revealed herself. Pg.8_

_Seeing that the attack is doing nothing the Orc captain orders them to stop and to close ranks. Sending 4 Orcs to check the area to see if the assailant had made an escape upon being discovered. The 4 Orcs moved as one showing their synergy as they searched the surrounding areas they covered each other's blind spots making it impossible for Raven to sneak up on them. Seeing this Raven keeps to the shadows until the group makes it out of the sight line of the other Orcs. Revealing himself Raven waste no time rushing the four with his blade raised. He enters a deadly dance of slashes, dodges, and parries where one mistake would leave Raven dead. The look on Raven's face betrayed the enjoyment he was feeling now in the midst of this death dance, this was the reason he liked to go on missions alone where it was just him against his enemies were cunning and strength won the day. Pg. 9 _

_The dance continues on until one of the Orcs attempts to call to the others alerting them of the battle. Seeing this Raven becomes enraged at the thought of his battle being interrupted and releases cosmic energy creating a pocket of space around the four Orcs killing them instantly. It was too late as the Orc was able to call out to the others before the pocket of space was fully established. Seeing the Orcs drop to the ground Raven turns away in disgust, he hated having to use his powers they ruined battle that thought would have to wait as Raven could hear the sound of the orcs rushing through the trees. Raven thought to himself what would be the best way to handle the coming orc, just then the orc captain burst through the forest her guards right behind this was perfect Raven thought now he wouldn't have to work his way to her. Upon seeing the bodies of the Orcs the captain becomes enraged not waiting for her guards she rushes forward manifesting a weapon in all four hands, she engages Raven in a fierce maelstrom of blades putting him on the defensive. Pg. 10_

_For the first time raven is filling the thrills of facing a stronger opponent his eye dance with glee as he ducks and dodges the Orc captains attacks. Raven was hoping to find an opening until he notices the guards have surrounded them and were closing in as he was locked in combat. Allowing the captain to connect with her mace on his arms Raven allows the momentum to send him flying past two of the guards. Raven creates a pocket of space around himself killing the two orcs as he passes them, taking advantage of their shock at the death of their comrades Raven launches towards the remaining guards blade extended. To the Guards credit they managed to recover in time to create space between themselves and raven being wary of his unknown ability. Seeing the hesitation Raven intends to press his advantage until he notices that the captain has moved behind the two guards releasing a sherik, the next sound is that of the remaining orc crashing through the forest to come to the aid of their leader. This was turning into a bigger issue than raven wanted it to be he had planned to draw the captain out and kill her, it could've been so simple but no they just had to keep calling others to interfere in what would have been a great battle a clash of will. Looking up to the sky Raven notices that it is dawn again he'd been gone too long sighing in frustration he turns his attention back to the orcs gathering Ka-ni and mystic energy he waits until the remaining orcs burst through the tree line pg. 11_

_When the last of the orc has entered the clearing they begin to surround raven, who drops his head low letting the his hair hang over his face he slowly walks to the center. The orcs don't waste the opportunity and attack from all sides except the captain who stayed where she was at preferring to watch the ensuing battle. That was her only saving grace as the first orc reached raven he released the energy he had gathered creating a large pocket of space killing all the orc caught in the boundary. Seeing the captain had survived brought a smile to Raven's face as he had intended to kill all the orcs and be on his way. Now he'd get the battle he was looking for drawing his blade once more he charges the orc captain who instantly responds manifesting two katanas meeting raven's charge paying no attention to her fallen men, she knew that if she lost her focus now it would cost her life. The two are once again locked in combat but this time the pair seem more evenly matched. Pg. 12_

_Raven ducks under another of the orc captains slashes causing her to hiss in frustration, she couldn't land a single blow this time he ducked and dodged her strike with a gracefulness that he didn't seem to possess before. It was then she noticed the color of his eyes they were a bright vortex of gold reminding her of a galaxy spiral with its specks of rainbow coloring, she was sure they weren't that color last time they had clashed ignoring the change she decides to manifest 4 blades of varying sizes she settled into a new stance crouching low with two arms raised above her head with another extended forward and the last arm pointed backwards. This change made Raven pause before he lets out a bark of a laugh and lunges forward to meet the challenge. To the captains astonishment she was having a hard time holding back the onslaught this was crazy she had perfected her twin Scorpion style with years of training. Raven was surprised that the orc's head was still attached to her body he had been slashing and slicing no stop he had managed to land minor cuts on the Orc but she had evaded the most lethal of strikes. It was then that the mistake was made the Captain had taken ravens step back as a chance to press for a counter attack, with the step back Raven crouches and springs forward burying his blade in the chest of the Orc whose face shows surprise before the light leaves her eyes and she falls limp and sliding off of the blade hitting the ground to join her comrades. He bends down to collect a red sash that the captain had be wearing signifying her rank, having concluded his business Raven turns away from the scene before him heading back the way he came only this time whistling a happy tune. Pg. 13_

Raven cuts the water off and steps out the shower grabbing a towel he steps back into the bedroom, it was really the living room but Raven had no use for the other rooms besides the bathroom so he slept there. Kuma and Po were up now taking a position on a couch across from the bed they had be on earlier. Seeing they had moved Raven move to the bed letting his body collapse onto it with sleep claiming him shortly after. The two spirit animals stared at Raven for a few minutes before closing their eyes and going to sleep. Pg. 14

Chapter 2 occupational hazard

It was slightly before dawn but Raven was just arriving home he had spent the last two days fighting a company of Orcs, well to be more accurate he had played a town wide game of cat and mouse where the ones caught lost their lives. Opening the door and stepping into the house Raven see's Kuma has made it back before him and Po that wasn't surprise Kuma never like to take longer than necessary on a mission probably the reason he passed on most minor missions with Raven who enjoyed dragging a fight out at times. Raven moved to the bathroom as Po hopped off of his shoulder gliding over to take its perch on Kuma's head. Pg. 1

In the bathroom Raven steps into the shower letting the water hit his body as he replays the events of the past two days. _Raven had received information that a company of Orcs was headed to his town, this wasn't unexpected since he had taken care of that squadron a week ago he figured the Orc nation would be quick to respond and they were sending a company this time, 50 Orcs in the town he would have to find the best way to take out the leaders probably two captains and a commander. Raven looked to Kuma and Po who seemed anxious the pair pacing the room with Po shuffling its feathers every few steps, this was a good sign it was rare Raven's spirit animals took an active interest in combat but it would seem even they could sense the impending combat and were ready to meet it. Pg.2_

_With that in mind Raven tells Kuma to stalk the Eastern forest that borders the town, killing any Orcs he comes in contact with in the forest and to most importantly not to let anyone escape into the forest orc or human. With that Kuma leaves the house with Po flying to perch on Raven's shoulder the pair move out into the town using the shadows and alleys to make their way to the center of town to wait. It wasn't long before Raven started to see signs from the townspeople that the orcs had arrived, with that Raven tells Po to scout the area taking off from its perch the bird begins to climb higher in the sky while making circular patterns in the sky. Raven the stepped out of the alley walking towards the bakery seemingly oblivious to the tension the was setting into the town. Pg. 3_

_This wasn't an uncommon occurrence since the war had started the Elf nation had subjugated the human nation and was now making use of its land to be the landing point for their allies the Orcs. Entering the bakery Raven orders two loaves of bread as well as a slice of cake. After placing his order Raven takes a seat at a table sitting by the window, he looks out window lazily watching the people move from place to place in a hurried manner it was funny how little control these people had over their lives. Raven made a game of counting the number men be saw scurry into the cathedral that was the only place in town that even the orcs seemed to respect as it was a place of the gods. It was right after Raven got to the number 13 that he noticed the first Orcs marching into the town square. Without another word Raven left the bakery Paying for the bread and cake, he walks towards the Orc which happened to be in the direction of his house the orcs ignore him mostly pushing him aside while making room for their commander who was flanked by two captains the commander had a deep blue sash signify her rank with the captains sporting their red sashes. Pg. 4_

_Raven watched the commander closely seeing her head towards the mayor's office 5 Orcs follow behind her with the captains splitting the remain Orcs up and take the to the Eastern and western section of the town. Raven started to follow the orcs headed east letting them move out of sight before leaping to a nearby roof, Raven issues a mental order for Po to monitor the orcs headed west keeping note of their location. With that taken care of Raven begins to stalk the orcs waiting for the right moment to present itself. The orcs make it to the east side of town where the library/school was located Raven wasn't interested in the reason why he was only focused on taking the opportunity to drop down and kill the two guards swiftly stabbing one while letting the blade go and grabbing the second orc and snapping his neck. It had taken less than 10 seconds. Pg. 5_

_Raven slips into the building looking for signs of the Orcs. Hearing a scream from above Raven moves towards the stairs, making it to the second floor Raven sees an Orc issuing orders having all the people in the building gathered in the center of the room. One of the Orc soldiers was tying the humans up the group was made of mostly women and children which suited ravens needs perfectly. He strolls into the room looking lost letting out a gasp at the sight of the Orcs. Moving to turn around and head back down the stairs Raven is stopped by the grip of a Orc soldier who pushes him to the center of the room with the others. Taking his place between older women ravens scans the room counting the Orcs, there are 10 in the room but the captain isn't among them deciding to forgo a drawn out battle Raven starts to target each Orc picking the furthest away from himself opening pockets of space around their heads watching them drop one by one. It was over before the Orcs could understand what happened having taken care of the Orcs Raven gets up turning to the older women he was sitting near he ask if they know where the other orcs have gone. The women point shakily to a staircase that leads higher into the building, nodding in thanks Raven moves towards the door as the former hostages run towards the exit. Pg. 6_

_Raven had killed 12 Orcs that meant that the other 8 must be with the captain, that would make things quicker for him moving towards the stairs Raven started to drag his newly modified gauntlet across the wall making as much noise as possible. The gauntlets each had serrated retractable blades, which Raven revealed as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. As 4 of the Orcs started to move into the stairwell raven rushed forward slashing and weaving through them targeting their legs, the orcs were unable to launch an effective counter attack due to their size. Raven wasted no time in making use of the difference in mobility sticking close to the walls unless he was striking out, this lasted for a few minutes the battle falling into a rhythm of strike and retreat. The orcs were becoming enraged as they were unable to use their size or numbers to their advantage, they would've retreated to a larger space if they could turn their back on the child in front of them. It made no sense human children were weak by any nations standards, but here was a boy no taller than their waist before them who had been giving them hell. Having enough of the stalemate on of the orcs rushes forward foregoing strategy launching it body as a weapon hoping to create an opening for his comrades who don't waste it as the slip out of the stairwell. Raven is taken back but the sudden charge of the orc and even more so when the orc launches his body into the air attempting to tackle raven. The orc's head rolled down the stairs as its body landed at raven's feet, bending down raven cleans his sword blade on the orcs sash before moving towards the door leading to the third floor. Knowing that the orcs have probably set up an ambush for him, Raven pauses to gather his energy before pushing the door open. Pg. 7_

_On the other side of the door the orc captain was livid her personal guard had come back a member short spouting nonsense about a Human child being the source of their problems. That wasn't possible a child couldn't match a full grown orc, but they were insisting so she decided to set a defensive line with the two orc's who could make projectile weapons stood in the center of the room aiming at the door. Just as the orcs made it into place the door flies open with Raven dodging the two projectiles while extending his gauntlet blades moving to the left side of the room with incredible speed dispatching the first two Orcs firing projectiles before releasing the energy he gathered killings the remaining orcs to his right and left. With the captain left Raven assumes a crouched position beckoning the captain to engage him. The Orc captain was enraged seeing this boy before her stare her down as if she was prey caught in the sight of a predator, she would show him why she was a captain. Manifesting two whips that had blades attached to the end in her upper hands and two curved daggers in her lower ones she proceeds to attack Raven keeping him at bay with the whips. Pg. 8_

_Raven is becoming frustrated since the captain was able to maintain their distance from each other. Clicking his teeth in annoyance raven creates a pocket of space around his sword before launching it like a spear at the female Orc. To her credit the captain responded instantly moving the whips to knock the blade out of the air, what happened next caught the captain off guard as her whips were twisted around the blade as if caught in orbit. While preoccupied with the blade speeding towards her she failed to notice Raven running low to the grown gauntlet blades drawn. Just as the blade reaches the Captain she moves to block it with her daggers leaving herself open to ravens attack cutting through her torso in a fluid motion. The blade pierces the captain's chest as she falls to the ground. Raven turns to face the fallen captain, walking over to the corpse to pull his blade from her chest. As the blade comes out Raven is covered blood that collected around in orbit, with a grimace Raven wipes his face thinking how this is the fifth combat suite that would have to be cleaned this week and it was only Tuesday. Moving away from the fallen captain Raven moves silently checking the Orcs for anything that might be useful. Finding a key on one of the Orcs that had attacked him from a distance before, the key didn't look like it belonged to any building Raven had seen in the town which meant it must go to something the Orcs brought with them pocketing the key Raven heads towards the tower window before launching himself through it. Landing on a nearby roof Raven peers around scanning for lookouts before he makes his way towards the west where Po was watching the other group of Orcs. Pg. 9_

_Raven moves low across the rooftops as he heads to the area Po has sent him an mental image of. It had been a while since he felt Kuma's consciousness in his mind but that was Kuma's way he supposed totally independent once given a task, Po was the complete opposite she had made sure to check in no less than 20 times since being given her task. This thought brought traces of a smile to Raven's face as he drew closer to the area his face became blank with him drawing his energy inward to be unleashed at a moment's notice. The Orcs group he was currently headed to was larger than the one he faced in the tower. The Orcs were in the residential area from the image that Raven saw which wasn't good he had planned to keep his abilities hidden from the townspeople to keep his cover, but that would have to be sacrifice if Raven planned to succeed in his mission. Raven hated to lose such a useful cover as well as losing his base of operation however he needed to go to the elf nation and this was just the push he needed to leave the town. Landing on the roof of an empty house Raven watched as the Orcs went into each house pulling out the people and gathering them in the center by a fountain. Calling to Po Raven watches the Orcs looking for signs of the captain who was nowhere to be found this was unexpected as the Orcs were finishing up with the task of emptying the houses. Just then Po lands on Raven's shoulder peering at the people gathered in the centre, Raven gives Po a questioning look to which responds mentally with confusion not knowing where the captain is either. Deciding that waiting wasn't going to reveal anything he hadn't already seen Raven drops from the roof before launching in the direction of the Orcs who just finished emptying the houses and were now preparing the humans to move. Pg. 10_

_Seeing this Raven releases the energy he has stored targeting the two rear Orcs who collapse seconds later causing the group to stop and face Raven who is still moving towards them with Po flying above the battlefield. As Raven meets the first Orcs they engage in a sword battle ravens short sword against the Orcs energy katana. The exchange was brief as Raven landed a debilitating strike to the Orcs chest before being swarmed by three more Orcs. The Orcs moved in at different angles trying to catch him off guard which may have worked if Po hadn't been Constantly supply Raven with a sky view of the battle field. Being able to dodge the attacks left the Orcs surprised as Raven never turned towards any one of them to dodge. Targeting the closest Orcs Raven sheathed his sword before extending his gauntlets and attacking like a maelstrom of blades and fabric. The battle grew more intense as the three Orcs were able to take advantage of their numbers stopping Raven from landing a death blow on any one Orc. Surrounded by the trio Raven stops his attack taking a defensive stance thinking about how to best dispose of the Orcs before the rest of the group came to check out the commotion. Raven gathers his energy before surrounding himself in a pocket of space, with no hesitation he moves towards the space in between two of the Orcs. They move to stop him but his speed had doubled the Orcs could see him move but their bodies couldn't keep up with his motion. Creating distance raven starts to move around the orc in a blur darting in and out of the group, Po circled lazily in the sky watching as the group was overwhelmed by ravens speed. The skirmish came to a close as raven removed the last orcs head from his body, Po landed on Raven's shoulder as the body hit the ground the pair waited for the orcs to come to them. Pg 11_

_The Mayor was in his office with the door barricaded a few men were inside with him, the Mayor was confused they had paid the levy to the Elf Nation so why were the people being taken from their homes. The door burst open the makeshift barricade breaking apart as three figures step through the opening, the men inside move to try and defend against the intruders but before they can get close to the opening the two smaller figures on the sides dart into the room lifting the men closes to them in the air before throwing them against the wall. The exchange was over in seconds leaving the Mayor and the remaining men stunned by the level of brutality that the female orcs had displayed. Before the group could regain their composure the final orc stepped into the room walking towards the Mayor none of the men moved an inch they all watched silently as the she walked toward the leader of their town. The orc commander moves past the Mayor taking a seat on the desk behind him, once seated on the desk the commander informed the mayor that this town along with the two neighboring ones were going to become Orcs villages and the humans will be moved to a settlement. The mayor's face pales at hearing this knowing there is nothing they can do to defy them, not for the first time the mayor wished that humans could use mystic energy like the other races. Pg.12_

_Raven stood facing what looked to be the last surviving Orc in the area, he was irritated no scratch that he was furious he had spent the better part of an hour eliminating the Orc soldiers in hopes that the captain would return once they noticed their forces were not returning. That didn't happen no one came except the weak Orc soldiers, who were like moths to the flame. All that time wasted he could've used his abilities if it wasn't gonna be a challenge, he hated wasting time on weaklings turning his attention back to the Orc in front of him he used his ability killing him before he turned to leave Po landing on his shoulder. Making his way back to the town Raven notices that all the houses are empty, that was strange they were there before but gone now, Raven pushed that to the back of his mind it didn't really matter where the people where he had a mission to complete and that's what he'd do. Wasting no time Raven jumps up to a nearby roof since traveling like that would be the fastest way to the mayor's office. Pō takes to the skies to scout for Raven who was speeding off. Pg. 13_

_Raven lands on the building just in front of the mayor's office to see what looks like the entire town gathered there being corralled by the Orc soldiers. This was an unexpected turn of events Raven never expected the Orcs to be gathering the townspeople , what would be the point of that when they already forced them to pay taxes on all they produced as well as taking about 25 percent of the actual goods. All these people would make it easier for him to move closer to the building without being discovered, dropping to the ground Raven moves towards the crowd pulling his cloak over himself as he reaches the people he notices that there are no men children can be seen clinging to their parents while other more adventurous children were running through the crowd playing. This gave Raven the cover he needed to move through the crowd unnoticed, the adults regarded his as one Of the children ignoring his presence for the most part the Orcs seemed to be ignoring the entire group save to keep them in the area. It took a little work but Raven finally made it into the building which seemed to be deserted deciding to search the rooms Raven made his way down the hallway. Pg. 14_

_Reaching the mayor's office Raven hears what sounds like laughter followed by two names being called out. The first name Tylee was instructed to provide entertainment for the group, followed by a gleeful agreement before the barking of an order to stand up straight or the arrow would miss. The second name Kalee never spoke but Raven paid that no mind, pausing for a moment raven relished the sense of tension that was building learning that there were multiple high ranked enemies beyond the door. Drawing his blade before kicking the doors open Raven pushed his energy forward causing the doors to burst open before darting in using the debri as 15_


End file.
